


Mugello chronicles

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: A LOT OF CUTENESS, Multi, super fluff, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: A lot of things happened during the Italian GP, starting with an ill Marc on Thursday.





	1. Thursday - Vale/Marc

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite difficult to decide what to write because a lot of things happened last weekend but I finally managed to choose and write four episodes.

When Vale said, during the press conference, that Marc’s illness wouldn’t affect him and that he’ll be alright on Friday, he really meant it.

Because he would have been his personal nurse for the evening.

Marc reached his room still blowing his nose, he had lost the count of the tissues he’s used during the day, his body hurting like he’d fallen from the third floor, hid head like in a bubble. But the sight of Valentino walking around the room, speaking on the phone with someone made him feel better immediately.

He was sure that if he would take care of him, he’ll heal soon… in the end, it was entirely his fault that he caught a cold, Marc knew that running in the woods under the rain wasn’t a good idea, it was still cold, not like in the summer when he’s the first one to enjoy the rain on his body to wash away the heat. But he wasn’t able to deny a single thing to the man he loves, especially since he took him back after Argentina, so they spent more than half an hour under a heavy rain, running and kissing and joking like kids before going back home. And that was enough for Marc to find himself coughing and sniffling the morning after.

“Ok, sure. Don’t worry Roser, I’ll take care of him. Bye.”

“Were you speaking with my mother?”

Marc raised an eyebrow. That was something new. His mother and Valentino have always had a very good relationship, even during their two breakups she never said a word against him and she was the first one to be happy that they were back together. But Marc didn’t thought the two were so close to talk about him on the phone.

“Of course. Mums always know the best remedy for their children’s illnesses. I wanted to know what’s hers for your cold so that I can nurse you and make you feel better.”

The Spaniard stayed for a couple of seconds with his mouth open, and not just because he wasn’t able to breathe with his nose… that was probably one of the sweetest things Vale had ever done for him! He didn’t thought, honestly, that they could go back to their old habits, when taking care of each other was natural and the love between them stronger than anything. After everything that happened in 2018, he was already happy that they have decided to try once again but he sensed that Vale wasn’t letting go completely.

“Are you serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I? It will be easier to have you ill and out of the fight for the weekend, but I prefer to have the chance to beat you on track than have to sleep with you snoring because you can’t breathe properly.”

Marc smiled and shook his head.

“Ok, so what did my mother told you?”

“You should have a cream in your beauty case, the one she has prepared with various herbs. She says that works on you since you were a child.”

The younger rider made a disgusted face.

“That thing smells like swamp, I’m not using it!”

“Oh yes, you are! I don’t want to face an angry Roser thinking I didn’t take care of you just because you’re a stubborn child.”

Marc crossed his arms on his chest, calling Vale out. But the older rider was serious and went to the bathroom to take the ointment. Once he was back, Marc tried to take it from his hands and they ended falling on the bed tickling and laughing.

When they were calm again, Marc rolled on his side to lay on half of Vale’s body, letting his heartbeat lulling him while the older rider started to pass his hand through his hair.

“Marc, seriously… let me make you feel better, you can’t ride tomorrow in this state.”

The Spaniard felt a tear appearing in his eyes but he forced it back. It was so beautiful to hear that sweet tone, the one Valentino has always had for him, to hear the concern in his voice. He wanted to reply that he only needed Vale’s hug to feel better, nothing more, his love was enough. But maybe it was too soon, they were taking things slow this time and the last thing he wanted was to fuck them up again being impulsive.

“Ok… but can we eat before? I won’t be able to taste a thing with that disgusting smell .”

Vale rolled his eyes but then called for the room service, he decided for Marc too, another thing that they used to do that made the HRC rider smile. It was amazing how easy it was for them to get used to their usual routine even after more than one year spent apart.

When the food arrived, Vale arranged everything on the small table and Marc got lost again in the familiar scene in front of him, silently praying he could enjoy moments like that forever, this time.

“There you go, ‘pasta aglio, olio e peperoncino’.”

“What? I don’t like chili pepper!”

“I know, but it works for the cold. I will follow your mother’s instructions but I’m going to try with my mother’s too. She always gave me chili pepper when I needed to free my nose.”

“Really? Even when you were a child? Well, that explains a lot of things…”

Vale laughed.

“No, not as a little child, she isn’t that crazy!”

“Ok, let’s try this…”

It wasn’t as bad as Marc thought, probably because he couldn’t taste things properly. After dinner, they cuddled watching something on TV, and before going to bed Vale prepared an infusion and rubbed the cream on Marc’s nose, on his throat and between his shoulder blades.

The smell was strange but not as disgusting as Marc told, in a few minutes he got used to it and they resumed their usual position under the sheets, Marc curled against him and Valentino stroking his arm gently. And probably he’ll have a cold too tomorrow but knowing it’s because he’s taken care of Marc will be worth it.


	2. Friday - Luca/Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca brings Alex to a special palce he used to go when he was child to share some moments together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about those two after their podium on Sunday was too obvious, so I decided to have them together in another situation. Tons of cuteness ahead!!!!!

Alex received a text and a huge smile spread on his face. Luca wanted to bring him to a special place after dinner ‘cause that was the only night they could have alone.

The Spaniard could read in the enthusiastic tone of the message that his boyfriend was happy and eager and the reason was obvious, being Luca on top of the combined practice times. In the morning, the two of them were first and second and Alex couldn’t be happier to see their names one after the other on top. H would give anything to have it always like this, to have the chance to fight with Luca for a win or a podium and share that moment together.

After Les Mans, he had the feeling something has finally changed for him, like that win was a new start, something he’s waited for quite a long while now… he knew Luca was struggling a lot with his bike this year and he missed him in the front group of riders. But after Barcelona tests and this day, he can hope things can change for him too.

On Friday night, the streets around the circuits weren’t too crowded and Alex could reach their meeting point without being recognised. He stopped surprised to find Luca waiting for him on a bike, wearing an anonymous jacket that fitted him perfectly, his usual stunning blue eyes shining and a warm smile on his beautiful face.

Alex gasped at the sight. Luca was fucking gorgeous and he really didn’t know what he could have done to deserve such a perfect creature in his life as his boyfriend. They were the same height, something not so common, but while Luca was charming and elegant, the younger Marquez was a bit clumsy and not so comfortable with his body.

“Do I have something on my face or my jacket?”

Luca questioned him with a quizzical expression and Alex laughed. Gosh, his boyfriend was perfect and he didn’t even realised it! He took a look around just to be sure no one was on sight and then reached Luca, taking his face in his hands to kiss him.

“I was just checking you out!” he said smiling when they broke the kiss.

“Glad to know I’m still interesting to you even after one year.” Luca smiled back.

“You’ll be amazing even when you’ll be eighty.”

“Mmmhh, and you plan to be there with me to see if you’re right?”

Alex pondered the answer for a second, looking deeply into Luca’s eyes. The question was said with a smile but he could see the other man was serious. They usually don’t talk much about the future, their situation being complicated enough but Alex can’t deny he has hopes… is impossible not to have them because he’s never felt that happy as when he’s with Luca. How can’t he wish for this to last forever?

“I surely hope so.”

He held his breath until he heard Luca saying “Yes, me too!”.

They kissed again than the Italian gave him a helmet and ordered to jump on behind him, wearing the backpack Luca passed him. It was strange, riding a bike as a passenger, but definitely pleasant.

They drove slowly, for once, along a windy road amongst the woods until they reached a small lake, surrounded by nothing but nature. They parked the bike in a small area at the side of the road where there were two pic-nic tables and a short path that led to a grassy beach.

There was still some light, the beauty of being in June when it becomes dark only after 10 p.m., but Luca brought two lamps that he turned on and placed at the side of the blanket he put on the grass. They laid there, side by side, holding hands and enjoying the sounds of nature, the last birds, the crickets, the breeze in the trees.

It was magical.

They turned to face each other smiling.

“Thank you, for bringing me here. It’s wonderful.”

“I knew you would like it. Vale brought me here once when I was a child. I was here to watch him race but he took a break to take me here and have a swim in the lake… I love this place.”

They stayed silent for a moment more. The amount of things they had in common was incredible, starting from the love for their older brothers. Alex was full of doubts when he realised he was falling in love with Luca, it was right after Argentina 2018 and he really was worried Marc or Vale could prevent them to stay together. But to his and Luca’s relief, they’ve acted like the adult ones, for once, not saying a word against it.

The fear that they could end like Marc and Vale was still there though, even if both knew they are two completely different persons. Most of all, having them witnessed their brothers’ love story from the start, they perfectly knew what they don’t have to do, to make a relationship work.

“You’ve been amazing today, I really hope we’ll be able to share a podium this time.”

“I’m feeling good on the bike, for the first time this year. It’s new but it seems like I’m already used to ride it. And I love this track. Reaching a podium here would be like a dream coming true. Doing it with you would make it two times better!”

Luca gave a sweet kiss on Alex’s lips and smiled.

“We won’t make their mistakes, right? I mean, we won’t let our rivalry on track and the competition ruin this?”

Alex was suddenly feeling emotional even if he had no reason to be. Sometimes the joy of having Luca in his life was just overwhelming.

“Of course not! We are not as stubborn as they are, our egos are definitely less huge and I really can’t see us fighting like they did. They’re crazy, they’ve thrown away the chance to be happy together twice. I really can’t understand this… I love you, Alex and I won’t let you go just because you win and I don’t.”

“I love you too. And for me it’s the same, I’m going to celebrate with you every win and be on your side when things aren’t going the way you want. You’re more important than a title to me.”

They kissed again for and endless time until it was completely dark and started to get cold. They went back to have their night of love, repeating the vows they made in that small piece of heaven: to be there for each other, for good and for worse, to put the pride aside and love the other, unconditionally.

And maybe they won’t be able to keep the promise, but for sure they’ll do all their best to try.


	3. Saturday - Vale/Jorge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one of the most awful qualifying of his life, Vale wants to stay alone but someone changes his plans

He could have never imagined things would be that hard… why did it have to happen here, in such a special place? He wanted to give to his people the race they deserved but nothing seemed to go the way he wanted.

The worst part of it was that he honestly didn’t have a clue on how to make things better for the race. Him being a ‘Sunday rider’ doesn’t always work. For sure not tomorrow.

Hours spent closed in a small office with his team and he’s stuck in 18th place…

He declined all the invitations he received for the evening, he really wasn’t in the mood for company and even if he knew it was pathetic, the only thing he wanted was sitting in a corner, alone. Luckily almost everyone was somewhere to watch the UEFA Champions League Final or busy with sponsor events and he found a safe place in the resort garden, near the pool.

It was quiet and that’s what he needed.

Until a familiar scent of mint and shower gel informed that someone was joining him. He didn’t even need to look up to know who the owner of that smell was, his presence having become a constant on his race weekends during the last year and half.

They stayed quiet for some minutes and Valentino couldn’t suppress a smile, the first one of his awful day.

“Remember last year?”

“I wish I couldn’t but yes… I clearly remember.”

“You made the pole and I won, seems like it happened ages ago.”

“If I can choose, I’d rather think of the sex after that podium, definitely amongst the top five fucks on my life.”

“Yeah, I totally agree!”

Jorge laughed, and it was a first time form him too, having had the same bad day as Valentino.

He remembered that perfectly as well… they seemed on fire, the adrenaline in their veins giving an endless energy. But that night was also something else, the start of a new level in their relationship, because it was the first night Valentino stayed until the morning after.

Before Mugello 2018, they had their encounters but never stayed the night, it was just sex, a way to heal the pain from their bad races. After that race and the following one in Barcelona where Jorge won again, a new routine, more like a real relationship, started. It was always limited to the race weekends but they started to have some kind of conversation before and after sex, to do other things together like having dinner or watch something on TV.

Sometimes, this thing they had didn’t even seem real, because neither of them had put a name on it or tried to make it last some days more after Sunday. But when 2019 season started, things changed once again and their connection became stronger in a way Jorge wasn’t able to explain. There were feelings now, unspoken and probably denied by both of them, but hey were here and it was clear in the way they slowly went from having sex to making love.

“I don’t feel like it’s over, I’m not ready not give up and have the word ‘loser’ near my name.”

Valentino turned to look at the man seated on his side. Even if he was focused on his own disaster, he heard things about Jorge, the paddock is like a small town, everyone knows everything and rumours spread very fast.

“Is it really worse than with Ducati?”

“Yes, it is. I’m going to Japan next week to see if there’s a chance to set things right.”

“I bet Marc won’t be happy to know it.”

“I could care less about what he thinks or says. HRC hasn’t just one rider, they can’t have a bike shaped only for Marc. They knew I have a completely different style, they should have been prepared but no one thought about a plan B to make me feel comfortable.”

“I can’t blame them, Marc is winning even when the bike isn’t at his best, they can’t lose him.”

“I have no choice, I can’t annul the contract, it would be like admitting I failed. Where am I supposed to go? I sure don’t want to retire or go to Superbike.”

“You’re right, next year is already set. Games will change for 2021 and who knows what may happen during next season?”

“Maybe we should change the destination of our trip from Venice to Lourdes. At this point, we can only hope in a miracle!”

“Well, every kind of help is welcome, the one from heaven included!”

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Vale stood up and gave Jorge is hand to help him.

“Want to come to my room to watch the second half of the final?”

The Spaniard nodded.

Their bad mood changed once they were inside, Vale seated on the bed with his back against the headboard, Jorge settled between his legs, his back leaning on the other man’s chest. Vale was holding him leaving some light kisses on his temple while Jorge gently stroke his arm up and down.

None of them voiced it, but they were both thinking that this was definitely the best part of this, by now, horrible weekend.


	4. Sunday - All the VR46 Academy riders & Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to cheer up your boss after a terrible weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday had been awful... Luca saved my day but Vale's race left me desperate. I hate to see him like this so I wanted him to have all the support he needs to feel better. The boys squad is here to help!

Mugello is a very special place for Italian riders. The atmosphere around the track is magical and the support of the fans usually gives them an extra motivation to do their best.

That’s why failing this GP is a tragedy while reaching the podium makes it unforgettable.

Valentino knew he should be happy for Luca and the great results of the other boys of the Academy but his crash, that followed one of the worst race weekends of his life, and there had been many, left him dull. He didn’t have any energy left, not even to get angry. It has all been a mess from the start and resignation had the best of him.

But of course he couldn’t have some peace alone in his motorhome… his brother appeared at his door.

“Can we come in?”

“We?”

Luca nodded and opened the door completely to make room for all the VR46 Academy riders. Vale looked at them occupying every possible seat around him, some were embarrassed, others smiling, Luca and Pecco visibly satisfied ‘cause this was probably their idea. And the older rider couldn’t help but smile. Maybe not everything from this day had to be thrown in the garbage…

Bulega was the first to break the silence.

“Guys, we’re looking like one of those group of AA in the movies… hello, I’m Nicolò and I’m not riding a bike since a few hours. Last time I did it I crashed and I can’t remember the last time I’ve been on a podium but I still want to try to achieve it.”

They all laughed. The tension wasn’t there anymore and they decided to play the game.

“I’m the other Niccolò but with another ‘C’ and I’ve had a good race today, not reaching the podium but with a great comeback, something I’ve learnt to do from one of the best, and I’m still fighting for the championship in Moto3.”

Antonelli winked at Vale, who smiled. Some of his comebacks have become legendary and he was happy his boys have acknowledged the message he always tried to teach them when they watched his old races: it ain’t over until it’s over and if you feel you have the strength to do it, than you can do it.

“Speaking of comebacks, I’m Lorenzo and I did one too today ‘cause I’ve had the same teacher as the second Niccolò. I’m leading the Championship, even if just for one point and I’ll do my best to give my boss a ‘triplete’ this year.”

Baldassarri smiled and his ‘boss’ was so proud. Seeing his riders winning Moto2 World Champion titles for two years in a row has been a great satisfaction and he really hoped they could become three at the end of the season. It would mean he’s doing something important with these boys.

“Well, I can’t praise a comeback today, I finished 23rd… but I’m Marco and I won’t give up because as someone tells me almost every day, you need to have fun when you ride your bike, it’s not only a job, it’s a passion. As long as I’ll have this feeling, I’ll keep trying to improve.”

Valentino was getting more and more moved by the boys words. Bezzecchi was struggling a lot in his adjustment to Moto2 after a great Moto3 season in 2018 but he always faces things with a smile.

“I crashed today but I still remember when I won here in 2017 and my boss was under the podium for me… one of the best days of my life. I’m Andrea and I’m really proud of being part of this wonderful family.”

Migno was smiling and Vale smiled back, perfectly remembering the happiness of that day because he deserved that win.

“I crashed too, when I was feeling I could finally finish a race in a good position, something that isn’t happening often lately. I’m Francesco, worldwide known as Pecco. A very wise man told me I chose the most difficult bike for my passage in MotoGP but that I will manage to be on top and I trust him, so I’ll take things as they come, always trying to give my best.”

Valentino was feeling bad for Bagnaia, he tried to convince him last year not to join Pramac, he knew Ducati wasn’t exactly the easiest bike for a rookie in MotoGP and it pained him to see him struggling so much. He didn’t make differences between his boys, but Pecco was one of his favourites.

“The same man told me, after my podium in Jerez, that I can achieve the ‘best rookie’ title. I’m not that sure but if I look at the World Championship standings… I’m Celestino, the youngest and newest of a group that already feels like family to me.”

Vietti was a surprise, Vale had to admit it. He had some doubts at first but the boy was repaying his trust with a great season so far, always in the top ten.

“I’m his team-mate, my name is Dennis and I’m happy for my race today, something I can’t say every Sunday but since I’ll have the opportunity to train and race with this special group of riders and learn something from a legend, I’m happy this way.”

Valentino liked Foggia’s temper even if sometimes he was a bit too ‘explosive’ but he reminded him of his younger self and he hoped one day would be able to show his talent.

“I finished the race after only six laps… I’m disappointed but ready for another fight in two weeks in Barcelona. I’m Franco, I’ve been the first member of this Academy and the first one to bring a title here, the first of many, I hope, we’ll be able to give to our boss. He’s giving us the chance to do the best work in the world, we owe this to him.”

Keeping the tears at bay was becoming every minute harder for Vale. Franco will always have a special place in his life because his Academy started with him and he made the older rider so proud when he won the title in Moto2 in 2017. His disappointment for his bike situation is also because he wants Morbidelli to inheritate his bike in the official team and bring it back on top of the world… but in the state it is in now, that’s hard to see for the next couple of year, unless a revolution occurs during the summer.

“Last but not least, I’m Luca. I’m honoured to have the G.O.A.T. as my brother and to be part of this special thing he created. I finished second today, it’s like a win to me, something I will remember for some days and I want to dedicate this podium to Vale and all of you because we were all together up there.”

Out of nowhere, Luca opened a bottle of champagne while Pecco was providing plastic glasses to everyone. Once they all had it full, they raised it towards Vale who was smiling, not even trying to hide his emotions.

“To Vale, to us. Italians do it better and I’m sure we’re going to show it to the world this year!”

Probably he wasn’t included in that ‘we’, but Valentino was certain that this wonderful group of annoying brats was. At least, a piece of him could still win a race on get on the podium or even win a World title. It wasn’t the same as winning himself, but it was the best he could wish for today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! See you for the next chronicles after Catalunya GP!


End file.
